Narcissa Listruth
A shrewd woman who listens more than she speaks, Narcissa Listruth is bold when speaking her mind, and cunning when it comes to politics. A lesser member of House Listruth, she is nonetheless a valuable asset to the house's endeavors, providing valuable insight into the movements of other houses. She is an apt conversationalist, and is adept at extracting information in the most subtle of ways. Apart from her social skills, Narcissa is a Lv. 5 Divine Sorcerer, allowing her the use of magic. She keeps her skills hidden, not wishing to draw the attention of the Immortals. In touchy situations, she carries on her person a holy symbol enchanted with the Suggestion and Color Spray spells. Her patron is Tyr, and while her devotion is not strong yet, she feels a calling to see that eventually justice is done in Nossa. She is a leader among a small group of devotees that call themselves the Voice of Fate that is dedicated to establishing Background Narcissa was born to House Listruth, before it came into its true power. The nobility then functioned much like the nobility in the present day. When the Fool's War between Nossa and Eladrus broke out in 3285, she fled (at age 13) with her family north to Edivere, where they waited out the conflict between the two forces. The majority of House Listruth returned to the country after the war was ended, and did their best to jump-start the economy again. Narcissa followed when she came of age, and proved herself an asset to the house in their negotiations. She was always wary of Veris and did her best to keep House Listruth out of the public spotlight, and when the general took power in 3303 (age 31) she was not surprised. By then most nobles were too invested in their assets within Nossa's borders to pull out, though some houses did try. Veris took advantage of the laws that the nobles had set in place to jumpstart their economy before her reign, making it difficult for nobles to leave the city. Narcissa knew she had some latent magical talent from her time in Edivere, and had acquired a trinket that was blessed by Tyr during her travels and trade abroad. She now turned to the goddess of vindication, almost idly praying that she would grant her some ability to work against the Lady Imperial. Tyr blessed her with a small portion of power, much to Narcissa's surprise, and she began to practice her abilities in secret. Abilities ''Sorcerer Spellcasting. ''Narcissa is a 5th-level spellcaster. Her spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 14, +6 to hit with spell attacks). She knows the following spells: * Cantrips (at will): thaumaturgy, friends, ray of frost, message * 1st level (4 slots): sanctuary, bane, charm person * 2nd level (3 slots): spiritual weapon, suggestion * 3rd level (2 slots): counterspell ''Metamagic. ''Narcissa can use two of the Metamagic abilities from the sorcerer class. She can use Metamagic 5 times a day. As a bonus action she can expend a 1st or 2nd level slot to regain 1 use. Her options are: * Subtle Spell: cast a spell without any somatic or verbal components. * Extended Spell: double the duration of a spell that has a duration of 1 minute or longer. ''Ritual Caster. ''The Savant can cast the following spells as rituals: detect magic, silence, meld into stone, detect poison and disease, purify food & drink. Category:NPCs Category:Combat NPCs